


Slippery When Wet

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean fucking you in the ass as Sam takes you from the front then switching with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

The motel was shady as shit, the beds were lumpy and the room faintly smelled like bleach and blood. But the pool was pristine, clear blue tinted water with a nice deck surface and clean white patio chairs with scratchy motel towels stacked neatly in a cubby. It was a good pool for a general shit hole. Dean turned his nose up at it and commented that it was a cesspool and something about catching herpes. While Sam just cringed a little as we passed by it on our way towards the Impala.

But now that the case was closed, no one was hurt and the bartender had a heavy hand both brothers had quickly changed their tune. A few more shot of whiskey and we were out the door, I was sitting in the back seat straddling Sam’s lap as Dean drove. My fingers were in his hair and his hands were grabbing my ass and pulling me tighter into him as we kissed. 

“Hey! We’re in a car!” Dean snapped, “Sit in a damn seat!”

I pulled away from Sam and glanced back at Dean with a smile. He had slowed to a stop at the red light and was glaring back at us. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his body towards me. I was stretched awkwardly to kiss him. He moaned against my mouth as Sam palmed my breast and kissed my neck.

“Drive Dean.” Sam growled and pulled me back to him.  
Dean sped back to the motel as Sam and I made out in the back of the Impala. The car lurched forward and then shut off. 

“Out of my car.” Dean grumbled.  
I leaned back and smiled at Sam. His lips were swollen and his eyes were droopy. I slid off his lap and followed Dean to the motel room door. I glanced at the pool and grinned like an idiot.

“Don’t be a grumpy Gus; there is plenty to go around.” I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his. He looked down at me with a dirty look. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. He frowned and opened the door. Sam’s hands slid along my side and guided me into the room. 

It was awkward at first, I was on the lumpy bed between both brothers kissing Dean while Sam felt me up and kissed on my neck. His hands gripped my breasts and slid between my legs, rubbing the jeans and cotton panties against me. Dean’s lips were hungry; his tongue invaded my mouth as his chest pressed against mine. He pulled away from me. Dean took my lower lip in between his and pulled. I kissed Dean and smiled.

“You have far too much clothing on.” Dean grinned at me as his finger slid down my sides and pulled my tank top over my head. He dove into my breasts and kissed the tops of them. Sam moved his lips from my neck to my bare back. His fingers worked to get the bra off, the material slid down my shoulders but I cupped it to my chest.

“Wait!” I said not realizing I was speaking aloud, “We should do this in the pool.”

I glanced at the door then back at Dean with a big smile, most of the alcohol had worn off. I was nervous about this; I had my fun but never two at once. 

After arguing and kissing both Sam then Dean, I got my way. We slipped out of the room, Dean boosted me over the fence and I let them in. Behind the fence that guarded the pool, I stripped down in front of them watching their eyes scan my body and then I was assaulted by kisses from Sam. Slipping behind me, Dean kissed my neck and skated his hand between my legs making my knees buckle slightly as he ran finger tips between the aching wet center.

“We can do this right here.” Dean whispered in my ear as Sam moved his mouth down to my breast. Dean’s hands pulled my hips into his and pushed his hard dick into me.

“Please.” I begged then whined as his fingers grazed over a sensitive spot.

“Fine.” 

I slipped into the pool. The water was warmer than I expected but it felt good on my bare skin; Sam stripped quickly and tentatively stepped in then stood beside me as I stared at Dean. Sam’s lips moved along my neck as he pulled me into him. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me in the water.

“It’s not gonna bite.” I smiled at him, “It’s just a pool, Dean.”

He frowned then growled.

“Dude, get in here.” Sam said with soft words and a smile. Dean slowly stripped and stepped into the pool. I could feel the nerves that were rattling around inside of Dean, it was cute to see his cheeks a flushed embarrassed red. Dean made a face and I couldn’t help but smile. I waved him over and he cautiously moved in. My hands slid up his neck and into his hair. Dean up his arms around my body and pulled me against him. 

“If I catch something from this, I’m kicking your ass.” He whispered then kissed me. I broke away from him and kissed Sam. My hand fell under water and carefully grabbed Dean’s cock and started stroking him. He moved in closer and groaned as I tightened my grip and started stroking him faster with his hips pushing up into my hand. Sam’s long arm was stretched out and rubbing between my legs. A second hand slipped between my cheeks and circled the tight hole. He stroked and teased at it as Sam slipped two finger inside of my pussy and made me squirm and inhale sharply. On cue, Dean slipped a finger inside of me; he held it still as Sam fingered me roughly. Dean’s finger slowly eased in then pulled back working me open enough for him to add a second.

Dean had his arm wrapped around me with two fingers in my ass, scissoring them open, pushing them in and slowly pulling them out. My legs were around Sam’s waist as he pulled his fingers out and Dean added a third. I stroked him faster and faster, listening to Dean groan and feeling the sound vibrate in my chest and head straight between my legs.

“Oh fuck, Sam!” I moaned out and dropped my head. Dean was kissing my neck as Sam slipped inside of me. I let out a moan then dropped my mouth to Sam shoulder. Dean’s hands were squeezing my breasts and pulling at the nipple. Sam thrusted into me then slowly eased out. Sam was quick to pick up the pace, the water slapped against us in the space between our bodies. I was panting softly and trying not to make much noise. Dean’s fingers kept pace with Sam as he bit down on my right shoulder.

“You like that?” Dean asked with a low growl, “Sammy’s big cock inside of you?”

Dean worked his fingers then slowly pulled out making me gasp a little.

“Mmhmm.” I leaned back into him, curving my head to the side and kissing him, “Dean, please.”

“You think you’re ready?” Dean asked as he kissed my neck. I stroked his cock and held my breath.

“Please!”

“I think so too… baby.” Dean groaned and pressed his chest against my back. Sam instinctively slowed his thrusts and buried himself deep inside of me. There was pressure that felt like I was going to break in half, then a release of pressure lead to a wave of pleasure that rolled through my body, I fell back into Dean and smiled at Sam with lust heavy lids. 

Both brothers started thrusting inside of me; the push from one and the pull from the other was like nothing I had ever felt before. I didn’t know where to put my hands, I grabbed at Dean’s hand that was cupped to my breast, and the other hand was in Sam’s hair as he kissed me. The tension and pressure was building faster and faster than I had ever experienced. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to keep my moans and whines from escaping but I was failing to keep quiet. 

“I wanna fuck your pussy, make you come.” Dean growled in my ear the bit down gently on the lobe. I moaned and nodded. There was a mouth on my shoulder that bit down on the skin and sent a surge of pain down my back that blended into arousal.

The fullness disappeared from my pussy and ass, my legs dropped to the rough surface of the pool bottom and my eyes shot open. Dean had moved in front of me, he was smiling and licking his lips. I glanced back at Sam who had already started kissing my left shoulder, sucking on the skin then biting down. Dean’s hands lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. 

Dean was inside of me quickly. He pushed in and started thrusting a little shallow at first. Sam’s hands grabbed my ass and pulled the cheeks apart.

“This might hurt a little.” Sam whispered in my ear as his fingers carefully touched the tender hole.

“She can take it, she loves cock.” Dean growled as he pumped hard into me. I whimpered and gripped Dean’s shoulder. There was a pinch and then I was full again. I groaned and   
pulled Dean’s mouth to mine the leaned back into Sam who pumped hard inside of me. 

“Oh fuck!” I gasped loudly and covered my mouth with a wet hand. Dean chuckled and started working again. He groaned and kissed my lips then neck and chest. I moaned loud under his lips as Sam thrusted harder like he was making up for lost time. 

The rhythm of give and take was building me up fast; I could feel my body burning up as I gripped Dean’s shoulder. My head was spinning and I closed my eyes as I held my breath. 

“Open your eyes.” Dean voice was thick and smoky in my ear.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Dean purred in my ear. Dean had slowed down and stayed still inside of me while Sam pounded from behind. I begged and moaned quietly with my head on Dean’s shoulder.

“You look so pretty all filled up.” Dean whispered as he kissed my neck.

I felt a shift in my body and I knew that I was racing to an intense orgasm. Dean started thrusting again this time off beat with Sam. I cried out and gripped Dean’s shoulder. Sam’s hand was squeezing my breast and the other was circling my clit. I moaned and whined as the heavy gush of relief washed over me. I cried out and grabbed Dean’s neck trying to pull away from each of them. Sam’s arm held me in place. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him. He moaned against my mouth, his hips jerked then he gasped. Sam was the last one done; His arms were wrapped around me as Dean kissed my breasts and pushed my hair back from my face. Sam grunted and slowly thrusting though his orgasm struggling to keep me in place as his fingers worked over my already abused clit. 

When Sam had pulled out, Dean let my feet touch the floor again. My legs were shaking and I didn’t know if I could stand. I pressed my hand into Dean’s chest just below the black tattoo. His hair was damp and he was wearing a grin that rivaled the Grand Canyon. He kissed me and stroked my cheek.

“That’s my girl.” 

“Fuck, I need a nap.” Sam panted out behind me. He pulled my hair to one side and kissed the soft spot on my neck that made me weak all over again. I turned on wobbly legs to face Sam. I kissed his lips and smiled.

“Told you the pool would be fun.” I teased both of them. Dean laughed and pulled me back into his arms. 

“What in the hell are you three doing!?” A voice shouted at us from the left. My head shot up to the voice and stared at the older man in loose white boxers with a flashlight in hand.

“Pools closed at this hour!” He snapped.

“Sorry, we just wanted to take a dip.” Dean laughed nervously as I pressed my chest into him. He wrapped arms around me. Sam slipped in behind me in a protective manner and covered my back with his body.

“We’ll be out in a moment, sir.” Sam said with a deep rumble in his chest.

“Get the hell of my pool!” the man shouted again. I dipped my head into Dean’s chest and hid my smile, “Turn your room keys in, y’all are disgusting!” 

The old man shouted at us. The three of us moved to the edge of the pool and stared to climb the stairs as the old man groaned about cleaning out our filth, which made me giggle.

“Come on, babe.” Dean whispered as I looked up. He kissed my lips and smiled at me.

“You are so paying for the next room.” Sam whispered in my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, don't know. Just love Supernatural and the Winchesters.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
